The Baymax King
BaymaxRockz movie spoof of The Lion King. Cast *Young Simba - Zeke (Wade) *Adult Simba - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Young Nala - Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) *Adult Nala - Cass (Big Hero 6) *Timon - Rhino (Bolt) *Pumbaa - Bolt *Mufasa - Kristoff (Frozen) *Sarabi - Anna (Frozen) *Scar - Dr. Hamstervil (Lilo and Stitch) *Shenzi - Mother Gophel (Tangled) *Banzai - Gantu (Lilo and Stitch) *Ed - Reuben (Lilo and Stitch) *Zazu - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Rafiki - Ape (George of the Jungle) *Sarafina - Elsa (Frozen) *Baby Simba - Tipo (The Emperor's New Groove) *The Mouse - Piglet (Pooh) *Gophor - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Hyenas - Sabertooths (Ice Age) *Chameleon - Monkey (Jumanji) *Wildebeests - Purple Minions (Despicable Me 2) *Vultures/Buzzards - Hunters (Open Season) *Beetle - Gophor (Pooh) *Wild Animals as Themselves ''Chapters: *The Baymax King Part 1 - "Circle of Life"'' *''The Baymax King part 2 - Dr. Hamstervil'' *''The Baymax King part 3 - Zeke's First Day'' *''The Baymax King Part 4 - (A) Zeke's Pouncing Lesson'' *''The Baymax King Part 4 - (B) "The Morning Report"'' *''The Baymax King Part 5 - Dr. Hamstervil and Zeke's Conversation'' *''The Baymax King Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King"'' *''The Baymax King Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard'' *''The Baymax King Part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared"'' *''The Baymax King Part 9 - The Stampede!/Kristoff's Death/Zeke's Exile'' *''The Baymax King Part 10 - Dr. Hamstervil Takes Over Pride Rock'' *''The Baymax King Part 11 - Meet Rhino and Bolt'' *''The Baymax King Part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata"'' *''The Baymax King Part 13 - Dr. Hamstervil in Command'' *''The Baymax King Part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive?'' *''The Baymax King Part 15 - Cass Chased Bolt/The Reunion'' *''The Baymax King Part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?"'' *''The Baymax King Part 17 - Baymax and Cass's Agrument / Archimedes' Wisdom/Baymax's Destiny'' *''The Baymax King Part 18 - Baymax's Return/Rhino and Bolt's Distraction'' *''The Baymax King Part 19 - Baymax Confronts Dr. Hamstervil/Baymax Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle'' *''The Baymax King Part 20 - Baymax vs Dr. Hamstervil/Dr. Hamstervil's Death/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands'' *''The Baymax King Part 21 - End Credits - Busa Simba/ "Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John Version)"'' Movie Used: *''The Lion King (1994)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Series/Video Games Used: *Wade'' *''Big Hero 6 (2014)'' *''Lilo and Stitch (2002)'' *''Stitch! The Movie (2003)'' *''Lilo and Stitch: The Series (2003)'' *''Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005)'' *''Leroy and Stitch (2006)'' *''Bolt (2008)'' *''Frozen (2013)'' *''Tangled (2010)'' *''The Simpsons (1989)'' *''The Simpsons Movie (2007)'' *''George of the Jungle (1997)'' *''George of the Jungle 2 (2003)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove (2000)' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''Family Guy (1999)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012)'' *''Jumanji (1995)'' *''Despicable Me (2010)'' *''Despicable Me 2 (2013)'' *''Open Season (2006)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010)'' *''Toy Story (1995)'' *''Toy Story 2 (1999)'' *''Toy Story 3 (2010)'' *''Up (2009)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' *''Monster House (2006)'' Category:BaymaxRockz